Soul eater love stories
by vampiresoull
Summary: SOUL X MAKA! sry for short chapters i am new at this
1. Chapter 1

By: VAMPIRESOULL

chapter1: lazy eye

pair: Maka and Soul

NOTE: i dont own lazy eye by silversun pickups

"Maka! I don't want to do these worksheets! Can you help me since you want me to do these!" Soul shouted.

"…"

Soul got up and walked to her room. "Maka?"

She was awake but didn't answer.

He finally gave up and took a couch pillow and threw it at her. "MAKA COME ON!"

"fine" She softly mumbled.

They walked into the living room. Soul made some hot cereal for Maka because she was still a little asleep. for once Soul was up first.

"Soul, you seem a little off what's wrong? You can tell me."

"Maka... um."

"Yes?" Sounding a little annoyed.

"Do you trust me?"

Maka was shocked. She was frozen.

"Well... I'm not gonna wait all day. Don't be so slow."

"Who the hell are you calling slow! MAKA CHOP!"

"OW! Maka!"

"Oops sorry Soul. My hand slipped."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter2: Possibility

"I do trust you, Soul."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

"Then can I tell you something personal?"

Damn. What to do. I mean I love him so I should I doubt he loves me, but whatever. "Sure, Soul tell me anything I won't tell a soul."

"Ok...*deep breath* I'm in love with you."

Omfg he loves me to this is kinda awkward. "Um... I-I love you too." Maka looked rather worried.

Maka and Soul started to lean in and they're lips hovered over each other. Nervously they kissed each other.

"I-I Love You Soul."

"I Love You Too."

Wow! Just from that they love each other? Well ok next chapter coming soon!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter3: ILU

"Maka, why are you so cheerful?" asked Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki... um."

"Come on tell me."

"Soul told me he loved me."

Tsubaki looked surprised. She started to smirk. "YAY!"

"I told him I loved him too."

Tsubaki gave her a hug. "Congrats on being brave. Let's sit down. So what happened?"

"Well...um we kissed."

"Great. Alert! Soul 12'o clock."

"Hey" Soul said.

"Oh Soul" said Maka. She lightl blushed.

At 4:30 they left school with no homework or anything. What to do, what to do.

P.s. Soul and Maka are 17.

things got a little intimate after 8:00. I'll skip the details, but what about protection?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4: After Love

"crap." Maka mumbled.

"Hey! Maka are you done yet i need to take a shower!" Soul yelled.

"yeah be out in a second."

Maka left the room with something in her hand. It was a pregnancy test. Uh Oh. Soul and Maka have been together for 10 months both of them turned 18 about 3 months ago.

At dinner, Maka was silent. "Um... Soul."

"Yeah Maka. What's wrong?"

Maka took the test out of her pocket and placed it on the table her didn't know what it was until he saw the stick with a plus sign on it.

"Um... Maka?"

"Well Soul I'm pregnant."

"WELL I CAN SEE THAT!" He burst. "Maka I'm sorry. I'm just caught a little off guard."

"It's alright. I can understand."

They were planning the rest of the night.

"What do I do about you know about my size?"

"I don't know. Maka?" Maka's head shot up at him.

"yeah?"

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yeah, I guess.'' She spaced out for a couple seconds and then went back to planning. "We also are living in separate houses because the apartment is being refurbished."

"Well it's almost done."

"Ok. Let's start keeping secrets, but I have to tell Tsubaki."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter5: the truth

"Tsubaki.."

"Yeah?"

"I need to tell you something." Maka dragged her in the janitor closet.

Paranoid someone would hear she whispered. "Tsubaki... well... I'm a... pregnant! And Well... I'm dating Soul." She said nervously. Tsubaki looked like she would erupt... and she did.

"WHAT! Not only are you pregnant, but you and Soul are a couple!"

"I'm sorry Tsubaki, I meant to tell you."

"*sigh* Ok I can help you get through this because... I'm pregnant too!"

"Really! Who's?"

"Um... well it's...

OH CLIFFHANGER!


	6. Chapter 6

"who's is it?" Maka asked eagerly

"Well... its.."

"You want me to Maka chop or kick you?"

"No..."

"Ok the tell me!"

"It's... Blackstar's" she quietly admitted. Maka's jaw dropped.

"Huh? Wha?" Tsubaki giggled. "You mean the annoying, obnoxious, wanna be of a god? Who I want to Maka chop til his brains fall out?" Tsubaki nodded still giggling.


End file.
